A network device may receive network traffic (e.g., a set of packets) for routing via a network. For example, the network device may receive the network traffic from a first endpoint network device, may determine a route for the network traffic, and may direct the network traffic toward a second endpoint network device via the route. The route may be stored via a forwarding table. For example, the network device may store a forwarding table including information identifying a set of layer 2 (L2) routes, a set of layer 3 (L3) routes, a mapping of L2 route addresses to L3 route addresses, or the like.